Only You
by OurEchoes
Summary: When the biggest party Lima has ever known is thrown, Kurt and Dave find them selves going to extreme lengths to make the best of it. But will they end up finding something more in each other? A night of alcohol, supposed ménage-a-trois, and skinny dipping might change things. AU from Kurt's return to McKinley during Season 2 and on. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Beginnings and Endings

**A/N: So I promise to continue my other two stories, but right now this story has me pretty excited. I already started both of the second chapters to my other stories, and I promise to upload them soon. This story is going to be completely AU from Kurt's return to McKinley and on obviously. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. If I did the show would probably only focus on Kurt and Dave half the time. And the amount of gay shown would make all the ovaries explode.**

* * *

The cool afternoon air brushed through Kurt's coifed hair harshly as he stood before McKinley High. The school day had just ended, the remaining students rushing to their cars with only a few stragglers standing about in small groups. Kurt had found himself pretty hyped for glee club rehearsal that afternoon and couldn't wait to meet later with Blaine for his date. The fact that he was _going on a date_ at all in a few hours seemed surreal, so he tried to focus on his song choice for this week's assignment. It still amazed him how different things were at McKinley.

It seemed as if everything he had suffered in the past there was long forgotten; a distant memory of sorts. There had been no slushie facials upon his welcoming back, no slamming into lockers, and no constant taunting. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time someone had even called him a derogatory name. He mused to himself that the jocks of McKinley had somehow gotten brain transplants which allowed them a new found conscience, but even he knew the real reason as to their sudden change of heart.

It was David Karofsky. Ever since Kurt had returned, Santana and David had kept good on their promise to protect him with the Bullywhips. At first, Kurt was reluctant; letting David Karofsky into his life on a day to day, maybe even class to class, basis sounded somewhat horrifying. Kurt had been pleasantly surprised by David's new demeanor. He was so much kinder and seemed to really regret the past. It was definitely something to adjust to but with Dave being there every time Kurt turned around, he found himself becoming used to it quickly. He was always there, lurking at the end of hallways, shadowing Kurt's every move and watching his surroundings closely to ensure that Kurt was out of harm's way.

Once upon a time, the idea of Karofsky following Kurt around in a stalker-ish manner would have envoked feelings of terror in the smaller boy. Now, though, those thoughts felt like things of the past, just like the feeling of a slushie in his face. David's presence was more of a comfort than a necessity, Kurt was sure, but it didn't change the fact that he _did_ feel safe whenever he'd see a glimpse of that flimsy, cheaply made red beret. He often times found himself expecting it way before it would actually appear. It had become a regular thing now, seeing David and feeling David's steps just feet from his own. Whenever he was near, Kurt felt as though no one could ever harm him and that maybe it _wasn't_ such a far stretch from the truth.

People still feared David. Very much so. He had a way of intimidating people with just a glance of his eyes. Other students, jocks included, knew to stay away and now that Kurt was part of the entity that was the Bullywhips, it seemed the threat was mutual. No one would mess with Kurt because no one would mess with David. It made perfect sense and yet Kurt still couldn't wrap his mind around his new found safety at McKinley.

Kurt was startled from his thoughts when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out and glancing at the phone number, he felt the edges of his mouth turn up in an automatic smile.

"Hello Blaine!" Kurt said with a grin as he sauntered to a bench on the outside of McKinley's doors. Glee could wait for a few more moments. It hadn't started just yet, anyways.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt felt his stomach twist in a frenzy of butterflies. "I think we should talk.."

That's when his stomach stopped the fluttering and began to sink.

* * *

"It's going to be so fucking awesome, man." Azimio said with an exuberant expression. David couldn't help but chuckle as he put his football gear away in his locker.

"So who's invited to this so called, 'Best party that has ever happened in loser ass Lima and you bitches better recognize'?" Dave said, quoting Az's earlier rebuttal to another jock's mocking.

Az shook his head and pulled on his shirt. The rest of the team had already been mostly showered and dressed. David had opted to take a little longer outside. If it had anything to do with his comfortability around his team mates, well they had no clue. He honestly just didn't like getting showered in front of almost anyone. He had built up enough tolerance to do so before he had admitted to being gay to himself, but now that he was actually on the constant verge of actually _coming out_, he just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't because he was afraid he'd be turned on or anything, it had nothing to do with that.

It was because he sometimes thought they would be able to _tell. _He knew it was unreasonable, even stupid, but he sometimes thought they'd take one look at his nervous state and figure out how queer he really was. And he couldn't handle that sort of realization while standing in the nude.

"Well, everyone. Literally. I said that anyone could come. Freaks and geeks included. I don't give a shit, I want to have the biggest, baddest party this town has ever seen before I leave this shit place. I might still have senior year ahead of me and all, but perfect opportunities like this don't come around often. My folks are going to be gone for a whole two weeks for their renewed vows and fuck me if I'm not using that as a chance to throw the best goddamn party ever." he replied. David laughed and began to take off his own shirt.

"I know you've been doing that Bullywhips shit for Santana and all, but you're still invited D. Don't think just 'cause my boy is pussy whipped that he ain't coming, you hear?" Azimio said with a cheeky grin. Dave licked his lips nervously and Az caught the movement. "What I say to make you all nervous now?"

David looked at him surprised and tilted his head.

"How did you know I'm nervous about your party?" he said confusedly. Azimio gave a shrug and half smile.

"D, you've been my best friend since, like, fuck, I don't know? Second grade?" he replied. "I know what you do when you get nervous, and that whole licking your lips shit is it. You do it every time, man, how would I not notice after being friends with you for more than half my life?"

David smiled slightly and shook his head. He often times thought he could easily come out to Azimio. He was like his brother in many ways and he never seemed to care what David did. When David had started becoming so afraid of his sexuality that he lashed out on Kurt for being such a "fag", well Azimio was right by him doing the same thing. It wasn't always a good thing, but he couldn't remember Azimio actually hating gay people until David did. Maybe that meant something, no, David _knew_ that meant something and he also knew that sometime soon he'd have to tell him. Next chance he was alone with him he'd at least _try_.

"Well, I don't know, Z. I might come but-"

"No buts about it, D. You're _coming_ to my party. Got that?" David laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"When is it?" he said with a second's hesitation.

"Tonight. Not that makes a difference, 'cause you're still coming." he said with a half hearted glare. David smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm coming. Promise."

"And hey, since you're tight with Hummel now, tell the gleeks to come too. I figure it'll be my good deed for the year."

"What's that?"

"Letting em' come to the most kick ass party eva." he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

David was somewhat surprised that Azimio hadn't used any slurs to describe Kurt, instead opting to just call him by his last name. Then again David hadn't used any since last semester, so maybe that's why.

David threw the rest of his clothes off into his locker temporarily as he put on a towel and headed for the showers.

* * *

Kurt's eyes were beginning to hurt from holding back the tears so long. He ran to the boys' locker room and pushed past the doors quietly. Searching the confines of the room for a mere second, he saw that the room appeared to be empty. He huddled up to the bench as he walked farther in and grabbed for his knees. Football practice was over and he knew no one else would be left in the room. He could thank Finn for informing him of his ever convenient schedule later.

He sobbed lightly into his knees and felt himself coming undone. He bitterly thought that he could now relate easily to his performance of unrequited love songs. Great, he was becoming Rachel fucking Berry. How could his first high point be that his performance's would be more _believable? _

The idea that Blaine had just so quickly let him down, after professing his feelings for him, made no sense at all to Kurt. Every time he thought things were going good, something bad would immediately follow. His goods were always to be out weighed by the bads and he was beginning to become severely pissed at the world. What had he ever done that deserved this much heart ache?

He felt the knees of his pants become soaked in his tears and his body shake slightly. He was glad he had missed glee. He couldn't handle them and their drama right now. Everyone would obviously have begged Kurt to tell them what was wrong and he honestly didn't think he'd be able to tell them without feeling terrible. Not that he didn't already.

As Kurt rubbed at his eyes, he realized there was a faint voice in the locker room. He strained himself to hear better and listened closely.

Someone was _singing._

And they weren't too bad, either. He listened closely to the lyrics and could only make them out vaguely. He had heard the song in the past, he was sure. He couldn't exactly remember the band name or the song name, but he did remember it.

_You could be my someone_  
_You could be my scene_  
_You know that I'll protect you_  
_From all of the obscene_  
_I wonder what you're doing_  
_Imagine where you are_  
_There's oceans in between us_  
_But that's not very far_

Kurt couldn't help but wonder who the voice was coming from. They sung the song in a low octave and were only slightly pitchy. He suddenly heard their footsteps coming closer and began to get up to leave. He stopped in his tracks as David came out wearing only his towel.

Oh, well _that_ explains mystery person.

David made a noise that could only be labelled as a squeal and held his towel tightly as he stumbled backwards toward the edge of the lockers. He came extremely close to falling on his ass, and Kurt couldn't hold back the laugh as it reverberated through his chest.

David's face was reddening quickly and he peeked around the lockers to look at Kurt.

"Um, uh, hey Kurt.." he said with a blush and wide eyes. Kurt laughed a little bit more and David blushed even deeper. Well, that wasn't exactly who Kurt was expecting to see. Not in the least.

"Sorry for startling you, David." he said through his giggles. David was licking his lips and looking down to the tile floors with an embarrassed look.

"'S nothin'. Just didn't know anyone else was in here. I thought for sure I was alo-" he stopped speaking and looked up at Kurt with a shocked look. "Um.. did you just hear me singing?" he asked quietly.

Kurt smiled and laughed breathlessly. It was weak, but at least it got his mind off of his love life issues.

"Yes, I did. You sounded.. good. Which is weird, because you're David 'the Fury' Karofksy and I really wouldn't think he'd have the least bit of a clue as to how to sing. I guess you're just full of surprises these days, aren't you?" he said with a smile. David bit his lip and looked down again. That blush wasn't obviously going anywhere.

"Oh, uh.. well thanks. I think." David replied. He walked out from behind the lockers and reached into his locker and grabbed his clothes so quickly that Kurt was sure he barely had time to register the movement. He then went to the other side of the lockers and presumably got dressed, because when he returned he wasn't in only a towel. He shrugged on his shirt as he came back to where Kurt was, his face a lot less red.

"So, uh, why exactly are _you_ in here?" he said as he sat beside Kurt. He turned to look at Kurt and his face suddenly donned a look of realization. Shit, Kurt's eyes must have still been red. Oh, well. He could handle having to explain his relationship issues to David. Way better than the entire glee club. "Fuck, Kurt. Have you been crying?" he said. His eyes appeared pretty worried to Kurt. Kurt smiled and sighed lightly.

"Yes, but I think I'll be fine. It's.. I just got dumped." he said as he stared at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Why the hell did Eyebrows dump _you?_" Kurt laughed dryly at the eyebrows part.

"He said that he had met someone else. Someone who had just transferred to Dalton. He said there was an instant connection, and that he honestly sort of felt like we were awkward as anything more than friends." Kurt replied with a sigh. "I think he never really felt anything for me from the start, just sort of a convenience thing for him. I was there and I was gay and I liked him. What other options did he really have?" Kurt looked up at David with watery eyes.

David looked at him like he was actually pissed, which secretly made Kurt nervous.

"Why the fuck would anyone choose you because of _convenience?_" he said with an annoyed tone. Kurt felt a little easier knowing that he was pissed at Blaine and not him. Not that he ever really had a reason to be pissed at Kurt. "So, do I have to kick his ass now?"

Kurt looked at David with a half frown, but couldn't keep himself from smiling for too long. It was adorable that David felt the need to protect Kurt so much.

"No, violence is never the answer, David. You're supposed to be learning that." he said with a stern look, even though he was still smiling subtly. David smirked a little and looked away. "I'll be fine once I get my mind off of things anyways."

David looked back to Kurt and licked his lips again.

"So, um, Azimio wanted me to tell you that you're invited to his party of the century tonight." David said. Kurt's mouth fell into an 'o' shape and he stared at David confusedly. "He actually wanted me to tell you that all of the glee club is invited. The whole school is, but he said since I'm around you alot, that I should go ahead and tell you. Not sure if you already had heard about it or not.."

Kurt pondered this information for a second. Now why on earth would Azimio Adams be inviting the entire school to a party?

"This isn't some sort of sick plot to slushy the entire glee club in front of the whole school, is it?"

"Oh, fuck no! I would never agree to that shit. Not anymore." he said with a shake of his head. "Believe me, Kurt, far as I know it's just a kick ass party that he wants to make huge. He invited you guys because he thought for sure that it'd be the 'nice' thing to do in his mind. Said it was his charity for this year."

Kurt laughed slightly and relaxed a little. Maybe this wasn't a ploy.

"So are you going?" Kurt asked. David smiled a little and nodded his head. Kurt thought carefully before asking his next question. It was sort of stupid to resort to this, but he had never actually 'cut loose' and acted like a typical teenage boy before, so maybe this would be acceptable after having his heart broken by his first boyfriend. "Is there going to be alcohol?"

"Probably, why?" David asked with a suspicious look.

"Well, I was supposed to go on a date tonight. My first real one, actually. So maybe instead I can hang out with a bunch of idiot teenagers and get shit faced." he said with a sigh. David's eyes widened. He stared at Kurt as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"You just said shit faced. I don't think I've ever even heard you cuss before, and now you're saying shit faced and talking about getting drunk." he said. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. "Well, if you do come and get shit faced, I'm still keeping an eye on you. I'd feel terrible if anyone tried to mess with you while you're hammered."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he stood up. David worried way too much about him.

"Look, it's sweet of you to want to watch after me, but I'm a big boy David. I can handle my own."

"Not too well, though." Kurt rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Kurt, I promise not to bug the shit out of you, but maybe instead of just watching you I can come over and hang around you or something. I mean, if no one else comes that you know. And if you want me too. You don't have to let me, I just figured I'd probably be pretty bored myself and you might be bored so maybe we could be bored together since it's not as bor-"

"Okay, David. Okay, I get it. You can hang around me if my friend's aren't there and I come. I'm fine with spending time with you now that you're not a complete neanderthal. I actually might enjoy having the company of another non heterosexual since more than likely most people will be drunk and sucking face." he said with a soft giggle. He wasn't exactly lying, having someone else who wasn't interested in the opposite sex beside him might make the whole experience less terrible. Not that anyone else would know that David was gay. It was still somewhat comforting of a thought, though.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight at um, I think eight?" he said with shy smile. Kurt smiled back and nodded his head. "Do you know where Z lives?"

"No, but I'm sure Finn does and he'll probably be going along with me."

"Oh, so you probably won't want me to sit with-"

"You know, David, if you want me to hang out with you at the party so bad, I'm not completely heartless. I'll sit with you somewhere if you'd like. I probably won't want to be around the gleeks anyways. They'll only start asking me how Blaine and I are doing, and then I'll have to tell them he dumped me which is kind of devoid of the purpose, no?"

David blushed slightly again and gave another small smile.

"You won't be embarrassed to be hanging around with the local fag, will you?" David flinched at the word and shook his head.

"Don't call yourself that." he said with a lick to his lips. It made Kurt feel a little better that David was hurt that he had called himself a 'fag'. Of course, that was partially because he knew that the word applied to both of them in a negative way, but it was himself that he was targeting. "And fuck if I care what they think. It's not like I can't be friends with you. I'm sure we won't be sitting in the main room anyhow. Unless you want to. Else wise, I was gonna go to Az's game room and hide out there. The sofas would be unoccupied and I won't have to pretend to be 'pussy whipped' by Tana as Z called it."

Kurt giggled at the comment and nodded his head.

"The game room sounds fine as long as I get to bring something alcoholic with me. I'm usually completely against drinking, but tonight's a different manner. I just want to be as stupid as every other teenage boy for once."

"He isn't worth being so hurt over, Kurt." Kurt sighed and smiled.

"Thank you. Even though right now I can't exactly believe you, it's still nice of you to say."

Kurt glanced at David and then turned to leave.

"I'll see you tonight, David. Help me find something good to drink and don't let me do anything too stupid."

* * *

As Kurt left the locker room, David felt his stomach tie in knots and his mouth turn up in a smile. Damn, he was going to be hanging out with Kurt Hummel. And willingly, too. Not like at school when he was forced to be beside David, but outside of school and in public. Even if he was going to wasted half of the night, the thought of just being around Kurt for a few hours was enough to make David want to pump his fist into the air.

And if he did, well, no one was around to see _that._

* * *

**A/N: So I'm actually super excited about this story. I should be updating really soon, like maybe tomorrow or the next day. Even if Glee is airing and will obviously be lacking Davey, my story and my Kurtofsky spirit most definitely will not. The party itself will be covering a few chapters, and the rest will cover.. well I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) I was honestly inspired to make this story after all of the party movies of the nineties and early two thousands. I guess this decade, too, but I honestly find really got the idea to make an awesome party Kurtofsky fic from the movie "Can't Hardly Wait". The name of the story comes from that, actually. It's a song called "Only You" by Yazoo. It was from a pivotal point in the movie. I thought it was befitting for this story so I decided to go with it. This story will, like most party movies and stories, be somewhat crazy at times but believably so. I intend to make Azimio's party one hell of a shebang. ****The song in this chapter is called "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd if you didn't know and were wondering. I thought the lyrics somewhat fit David while not exactly saying too much. I also thought it wouldn't be a far stretch from his musical tastes.**** ANYWAYS. Please review and tell me what you think! Those things keep me motivated. Like crack, man. **


	2. The Boy Who Feared Too Much

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually getting a good amount of reviews on this story. Thanks, guys. I was already just plain giddy with excitement to begin this story, and now I can't wait to take you guys along the ride with me. It might be kind of crazy at times, but I promise I'll try not to disappoint!  
********Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. There's no way they'd allow that much gay sex on television.**

* * *

When Kurt walked into the living room of his house, he had already prepared himself for a brigade of questions from one Finn Hudson. Those questions, obviously, came pretty quickly.

"Hey, Kurt. Where were you today? You missed glee." he said with a confounded look on his face. Kurt sighed and sat down on the recliner a few feet away from the sofa that Finn was laying out on.

"I was really upset and couldn't bring myself to go to rehearsal." Kurt said as he looked at the screen which Finn had been playing Xbox on. His current character on some shooter game had fallen to the ground and died. Finn sat up straighter and looked over to Kurt.

"What happened, bro?" he said innocently. Kurt thought over his little round up speech yet again.

"Well, I got a call from Blaine right after school. He had called to tell me he needed to cancel our date tonight. As it turns out, a new boy has just transferred to Dalton and caught Blaine's eye. They had an instant connection and Blaine couldn't ignore it. He said he felt terrible for doing this to me, but that he thought the two of us would be better off as just friends. He said he never really found himself 'feeling' our relationship, anyways. It's probably for the best, he said. So I was pretty torn and just cried for awhile. I couldn't make it to glee because I didn't think I could handle the club and their drama." he said. Finn looked as if he were going to apologize on Blaine's behalf and Kurt held up his hand to stop him. "Don't worry, I think I'm going to be fine. I just need some time to collect myself."

"Okay, if you're sure, Kurt. I just feel kind of pissed right now that he'd just do that. I mean.. I don't know the guy or anything, but to just dump someone the second you see someone you think is better walks in? What an asshole." Finn said with a sad look. Kurt smiled at him and got up out of his chair.

"Thanks, Finn. I understand his reasons, though, and if this is something that prevented me from having my heart further broken, then I guess it really is for the best. I'd hate to think of how I would have felt if he had delayed the inevitable."

"Still, though. That's a real douche bag move to make. He should have told you from the start he just wanted to be friends."

Kurt sighed and looked down. It was true, he knew that. But part of him realized it still made sense. Even if Blaine had hurt him by just breaking up with him so on the spot, if he had prolonged their relationship only to eventually break it off when he got tired of fighting his feelings for this new warbler, well, Kurt knew it would have broken him a lot more.

"Yes, he should have. But I guess that's in the past now. I just need to move on and try to not dwell on the would haves and could haves. It's over, I'm single, and I'm back at McKinley. At least I have my friends to back me up." he said with a confident look. He was determined to not let this mess deter him from making the best of his come back to his old high school. "Which reminds me, Azimio Adams has invited all of glee club to his party tonight. Well, he invited the whole school, but David said that he wanted me to make sure we knew we were invited. And I think I'm going to go."

Finn stared at him incrediously for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"I guess I could do that. I could call the rest of the guys up and tell them." he got up and reached for his phone, lying on the coffee table in front of him, before standing back up straight and looking to Kurt. "You're sure this isn't some messed up prank, right? I mean, those guys give us shit all the time."

"David said it wasn't. At least as far as he knows. He said that Azimio just wanted to have a big blow out party and invite everyone he could. I guess it's his way of showing off."

"Oh, well, I'll call everyone then. Since you're pretty sure." he said, then began dialing Rachel's number as he walked into the other room. Kurt could hear his voice fade as he walked away.

Kurt turned on his heel and started down the stairs to his room in the basement. He was pretty excited about this, as surprising as that may have sounded. He never got chances to go to real high school parties and the idea of getting to one for once sounded enticing. He was going to make the best of this break up, and if it that meant going to a party and getting drunk whilst talking to a closeted, gay jock, then oh well. You can't always get what you want and such.

Especially since right now all he wanted was to go back and to have never even _met _Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Dave could feel daggers being stared into him as he sat across from his mother.

Well, fuck. What had he done now?

"Is everything alright, Ma?" he said as innocently as he could. She stared at him and quirked up half of her smile. It was a look that seemed to say, '_I know you aren't telling me something, and I'm going to force it out of you somehow, bitch.'_

Dave suddenly felt way too nervous. What exactly had she_ found on him?_

"So, Azimio called today." she said, her face unfaltering. He stared back with the most guileless face he could muster.

His mother could be a scary woman. He could swear she could read his mind. She often would know exactly what was wrong with him, or why he was doing something. Sometimes, she understood David better than _David _did. And her looks didn't help in the least. The woman was a stone cold fox, with perfect straight black hair and dark skin. Her eyes were an intense, light grey and stood out against her tan skin. She looked nothing like David and nothing like anyone David knew. Except for his older sister, who was a spitting image of her. Everyone else in the Karofsky family looked more like his Jewish side. His mother was full Italian, her family actually having had come from Italy.

His mother was currently staring at him with that look of annoyance at his obvious side tracked train of thought.

"Oh, what did he have to say?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and tossed her incredibly long and sheen hair over her shoulder. She huffed and looked back to David.

"He said you have a _girlfriend, _David. He said some Latina sounding name, like Maria or Lisa or -"

"Santana?"

"Yes, that's it. Why the hell did you not tell me you had a girlfriend, David?" she snapped at him. He licked his lips and looked down.

_Maybe because it's all just a sham and neither of us are interested in getting into each other's pants. Hell, each other's arms, none the less. _David thought to himself as he sighed.

"Mom, it's nothing serious. I just thought I'd wait until I was sure we were going to stay together." His mom looked at him as if she didn't believe a word he was saying. He just exasperated and turned around on his stool to stand.

"David, we used to be so close. I can tell things are getting better for you, I really can, but there's still _something_ that's off. You're still not happy, David. I'd thought after you made amends with Burt Hummel's son, you'd be back to normal, but you're still so.. _Quiet._ And nervous all of the time." she said in a concerned tone, her bitch act being dropped. He was used to his mother's bipolar, if not wacky, mood swings. It was actually comforting, sometimes, when she'd drop her anger in a second. He was sure he had gotten his issues from his mom's side, since his father was one of the quietest men he'd ever known. Not rudely so, just reserved. "And if there's something.. _Anything,_ David, you need to tell me, you know you can, right? I'll always love you, no matter what you do or say."

He looked up into his mother's eyes and hoped his face didn't look half as pained as he felt. He faked a small smile and nodded his head.

"I know, Ma. I'm fine, really. I just.. I just think I'm exhausted lately from trying to keep up with the grades and all of the sports stuff, you know."

Her face didn't change, but she let out a breath and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say, David. If it's something big, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. Just don't make me regret not forcing it out of you." she said as she got up from her place in the kitchen and walked into the living room, where his younger sister and brother were playing games on the television.

He really wanted to tell his mom. If there was anyone he wanted to know desperately, it was his mother. Even with her being Catholic and his dad being Jewish, he knew she would love him even if he were gay. He was just so afraid she'd be disappointed by him and he didn't like letting his folks down. He had done that enough earlier in the year when he was tormenting Kurt at school. When they'd both heard word, his mother told him she couldn't believe he had been such an 'idiot jerk with no morals and no sense of self control'. His dad just looked down right _sad_ that David had stooped so low.

So he had promised to himself from then on that he'd make sure to try to change and become someone they'd both be proud of. Of course, he only really had made the huge change when Santana had black mailed him into the Bullywhips, but at least it was a change. A step in the right direction.

David got up from the kitchen counter and walked up the stairs that led to his attic bedroom. He opened his door and slid down the back of it as it closed behind him. He hated how much of an idiot he felt he was being for not just telling them. It wasn't like he was in a dangerous setting where coming out to his folks could end potentially bad; it was just his own cowardice that kept him from admitting to them that he never had girlfriends because he didn't _want _girlfriends.

It had become a constant nagging in his stomach. A feeling that would seep through from the pit and on wards to his chest. It would clench his entire body in this feeling of guilt and shame. When he first realized he was gay, it felt like something he thought he'd just _get over._ That had been in middle school, but when he moved on to high school, the wanting feeling he felt towards other men became so much more intense that he'd became severely sick several times at his own thoughts. He had always been told how _wrong _they were by his relatives and the church his family had attended since he was six, so he never told anyone. He kept the entire idea to himself. If he didn't acknowledge it, maybe it wouldn't feel real. The fact that he knew absolutely no one else who was gay made things easier.

That was until the first day of his freshmen year, when he saw Kurt Hummel walking down the hallways of McKinley. It was as if every fiber of his being had been set a flame within those brief seconds. His first thoughts were just how beautiful the boy was. How he was so soft and pale, his freckles barely noticeable in the light, his eyes bright blue against the porcelain of his skin. David found himself staring at the smaller male every time they were in a class together (they had two that year) and he couldn't keep himself from trying to memorize the number of colors he could count in his eyes from the short distance. It had bordered obsessive, but he quickly got himself to ignore him entirely. He convinced himself it was nothing at all that drew him to Kurt, just an odd fascination with someone who was so different and unique.

He spent his entire summer that year trying to date girls he had met through the hockey team. It bothered him, honestly, to have to force himself to kiss them and to hold their hands, but they were all nice girls. That was just it, though, and they could never be what he needed or what he wanted. He eventually had to call it quits with every one of the girls he had tried to date.

The next school year had been just as bad. The school had glee club now and Kurt was strutting around during every assembly number; so proud, strong, and confident. He never even seemed to care that he was so obvious about his sexuality. It infuriated David that he could just show off like it was a _good _thing to be so out in the open. That's when the bullying had started. He didn't want Kurt the way he had the year before. He just wanted him to be put in his place and shown that he couldn't just strut around like that. That none of the glee kids could.

It wasn't until the _next _school year, the one that David was still in, that he had begun wanting Kurt again. This time only worse. He hated Kurt and wanted him at the exact same time and it confused him so very much that he didn't know what to do. Kurt had become so much more mature over the summer of his sophomore year and his features had become so refined. He no longer appeared fragile or as young and feminine; he now had gotten taller and his cheeks were becoming more defined. All in all, he was utterly _gorgeous_ to David. David couldn't stand being close to him any longer than he could stand being away from him. It hurt and every time he would slam Kurt into a locker, he would feel his heart sink a little lower. Part of him thought that maybe he could just will his feelings away if he made the boy hate him. He thought that maybe, if someone showed Kurt that he wasn't the best thing ever for being gay, that maybe the boy would stop throwing it in everyone's faces. It wasn't a logical way of thinking, but David couldn't think logically for quite some time. Deep down, he hated himself for the fear and loathing he would evoke in Kurt. He hated that the only person he ever truly wanted so badly was the one person that could not stand him. David just wanted to be _normal._ He just wanted to feel like his desire wasn't a disgusting and terrible thing that he had to hide from the world.

When things got really bad, when Kurt began to fight back and show that he wasn't afraid of David, David became terrified. It was as if nothing he did could bring Kurt to just _stop._ And when he confronted him in the locker room, part of David wanted to run away and hide, while another more powerful notion wanted to hurt Kurt terribly for making him feel so filthy about himself. He didn't realize at the moment, though, that there was a third part of his being that wanted nothing more than for someone to just _know._ When Kurt had yelled at him about being so afraid of how ordinary he was, he just snapped. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He couldn't say the words, not out loud, so he showed them in the only way he knew how. When his lips met Kurt's, he felt as if that flame inside himself had been re lit to it's full extent and was taking over his entire senses. He felt like the world was finally moving when it had been stopped for oh so long. When he pulled away, though, all he could see was the blankness of Kurt's expression. He didn't know what to do; partially due to his lack of understanding what he had just done, the other part being from his fear that Kurt just didn't _understand. _While he longed to kiss Kurt desperately, his second, and even his first, attempt at kissing Kurt had nothing to do with his emotions. He just wanted someone to know that he wasn't normal. He wasn't ordinary. And he _was_ scared, but for reasons that were entirely different from Kurt's first notion.

When Kurt pushed him away, he broke. He went home and cried that day. He didn't eat dinner and he didn't tell anyone that he felt like his world would shatter if he even moved an inch; that inch to him was an inch closer to oblivion. It was an inch too close to his ultimate down fall and he had no one to turn to. The next time he saw Kurt, he was with the prep school, douche bag. He felt sick to his stomach the minute they both looked at him. He heard what they were saying, but all he could think was that everyone was going to find out how much of a freak he was. He panicked, and when David panics it doesn't end well. That's why he stole the wedding figure from Kurt, it being a reminder of how much he could never have, and that's why he threatened him. He didn't think about the consequences or how badly he was probably hurting Kurt, he just thought about how someone would find out and how he would never be seen the same way again. He hated himself for every bad thing he did to Kurt, hated himself for every bad thing he did to _everyone,_ and hated himself for being the one thing that he never wanted to be; feared.

He longed for acceptance, but not from anyone else. Just from himself. He just wanted to not hate himself for once. He could admit to being gay, now. To himself and Kurt and Santana at least, but he still couldn't tell anyone. He still couldn't come to terms with it. There was always this little voice that would say it didn't matter; that even if he were gay, and out, that no guy would ever want anything to do with him. It would nag him about how it was okay for Kurt, because Kurt was beautiful and delicate and graceful, but that it would never be okay for David because David could never be any of those things. He could never be _desirable. _He was just a scared little boy who was chubby and sweated too much. He was someone that other people would hate, not just because he was gay, but because he was him. Dave Karofsky. The boy who pushed people around and made fun of others just so he could feel better about himself.

He knew that someday, maybe things would change. That was the sole reason he kept going, because he hoped to God or whatever other deity that would listen, that his life would change and people would see he wasn't just an empty reflection of his past. He hoped that one day people would know the Dave Karofsky that liked do math, that would sit and paint for hours, and would do anything for someone to love him. His heart longed for that and he used it as the leverage as to why he needed to keep going. He needed to just keep fighting his own inner demons, because one day someone _would_ love him. It was probably a long ways down the road, but it was down there and one day it would happen.

It still didn't stop him from crying like a child sometimes, like he was right now. He wiped at his face and pulled himself up from the floor. He felt silly for getting so emotional all the time, but according to everyone he had ever talked to online during chats about his sexuality, it was okay for him to cry if it made him feel better afterwards. There was no use in holding in his feelings if all they did was eat him apart inside.

He walked over to his closet and took out something he thought looked decent. Just a black, short sleeved button up shirt and some dark jeans over a white wife beater. He threw on the clothes and then laid back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long while and thought of all the ways tonight could go. Some were absurd, he was sure, and others were reasonable. His most fantasized ones would always end with Kurt somehow forgiving him and wanting his friendship. The most absurd ones would have him jumping in his arms as he confessed to liking Dave back. These ideas made even David laugh, and he felt a little better now that he had gotten his mind off of things.

Off to his left, he could feel his phone vibrate from the place he had laid it on the bed. He reached over and answered without glancing at the I.D.

Only one person would call David.

"Hey, Z. S'up?" he said with a small grin.

"Yo, man, just wanted to make sure we're on for tonight. Not that it matters, 'cause I'll come get cho' white ass if I have to." David laughed and shook his head.

"Naw, man. It's cool. I'm coming. I promised, remember? I just gotta go tell my mom. She probably won't care. It's not a school night, so it's not like I have any place to be. Maybe I can stay the night afterwards?"

"Yeah, man. Yeah, that'll work. So long as you don't sneak off with Santana or somethin' to mess around. That wouldn't be cool, bro." he replied with a laugh.

David felt his smile melt some and he licked his lips as he became quiet.

"Uh, let's not talk about the whole me and Tana thing, Az. It's not like that with us, you know?" he said in a nervous tone. Azimio became a little quiet on the other end and he heard him exhale slightly.

"Alright, D. But why have you been so standoffish about your girlfriend lately? Every time someone jokes with you about being with her, you freak and get all nervous. It's like.. like you don't even _want _to be with her, you just are. Are you two cool, or is somethin' up that I need to know about?"

Dave bit on his lip and shrugged his shoulders even though no one could see him.

"It's nothin', Z. I just.. I just don't honestly feel all that comfortable discussing my, uh, love life." Az laughed in David's ear piece.

"Okay, man. If that's all it is, then I'll let things be. But uh, if it's anything else, jus' remember, I'm your best friend. I love you, man. It don't matter what kind of shit it is, I'm always_ going_ to be your best friend. You can't push me off that easy, Dave."

Dave smiled at his words. Yeah, he definitely had to tell him this weekend. He was basically begging Dave to be honest with him. It was obvious he wasn't going to give up on Dave because of his sexuality. At least, Dave hoped he wouldn't. Besides, he used his name. He only did that when things were serious with Az.

"You're right, Az. I'll, uh, tell you more about it after the party, okay? I just need some time to get my head together before I talk with you about it, alright?" he said with a small smile.

"Sure, D. Whatever you need. See you in a little while, bro."

"See, ya Z."

David smirked to himself as he closed his phone and slid it in his pocket. He got up and ran down stairs to talk to his mom about the party. Maybe things could go his way sooner than he thought. Maybe this party would end up being a great idea.

He still couldn't help how nervous he felt about it, though.

Or how excited.


	3. The Prestigious Title of Dave Karofsky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. I'm pretty sure if I did I wouldn't be worried about getting a job.**

* * *

Kurt smiled at his reflection as he clasped the last button on his shirt. He had planned to really draw attention to himself tonight. He wasn't sure what _kind _of attention it would be, but as the saying of publicity goes, it still would be attention and right now he craved the protection he felt when he stood out fashion wise.

Clothing was his shield and he used it to hide any insecurities he had felt. Not that he didn't love fashion and the stereotypical likings of a gay male as according to the media. _That_ he most indefinitely _did_. it was just that he could use the distraction of clothing and music to his advantage. It diverted their attention from his real feelings and real opinions. He could pretend that he was just the pretty face and loud mouth that people saw him as.

His insecurities had always run deep, there was no denying that, but after the many times Blaine had made him feel inferior he had a hard time putting up the false act of confidence that he frequently resorted to. It was as if Blaine had just zapped the little bit of ego that Kurt had left right out of him. The only way he knew how to over come this was to show up and _act_ like he was okay. If everyone saw Kurt Hummel come to a party dressed outrageously nice, they would think that he was fine. Probably think he was better than that, even.

So he didn't think twice when he pulled out his solid light blue dress dress shirt. He left three buttons open, folded over the cuffs that came to the crook of his arms and let the black and white checkered insides of the shirt hang loosely over his elbows. The collar also had the checkered pattern on the inside and he paired the shirt with a charcoal jacket blazer, leaving the blazer's sleeves pulled up his forearms. He paired the blazer-dress shirt combo with a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver, studded belt. The belt had been unused until now, and he laughed at how it stood out against the contrast of the dressy clothing. Leaving the eight, large buttons undone on the blazer and the collar upwards, he used a comb to brush his hair back into a nice coil. It fell down slightly, only a few strands out of place. He decided to leave it as it was, hoping it would appear intentional.

The whole outfit gave Kurt this feeling of empowerment. He looked good, and even though part of him would beg to differ, he knew that people were going to notice his confidence. Maybe he didn't believe in it, but really it was no one else's business what he did and didn't believe in. Confidence included.

He strode down the stairs and flippantly smiled to Finn as he took in the new look.

"What is it, Finn?" he said with air of carelessness that he didn't really possess. Finn half smiled and tilted his head.

"Dude, I thought he broke up with _you?_ Why do you look like you're about to go to a freaking club or something? I don't know much about clothes and all that, but you look plain.. _classy._" Finn said with a nod of approval. Kurt smiled slightly and nodded his head back to Finn.

"Thanks, I guess I just felt like doing something different for once. Fashion keeps me busy." he said as he went to tug on his black, lace-up ankle boots. _I need busy right now,_ he thought as he stood back up from his leaning position. "So shall we?"

Finn nodded and followed Kurt out to the Navigator. Kurt climbed into the car and shrugged into his seat belt. After Finn got into the passenger side, he started the ignition and pulled away from the house. Finn gave him the address and he put it into his GPS. The two were silent for a good deal of time until they were maybe just a few minutes away from the party as according to the GPS.

Finn broke the silence with a question that sort of took Kurt by surprise.

"So what's up with you and Karofsky?"

Kurt pondered the question for at least half a minute. Wasn't it blatantly obvious there was nothing? Just a mutual niceness between two people. Kurt frowned somewhat.

"What do you mean?" Finn shrugged.

"I just mean, he's been all quiet lately and he's always with you taking you to class with the Bullywhips thing and all. I mean, do you think he's really changed? Or is it just an act?"

Oh, well that was a reasonable question.

"I'm pretty positive it's an actual change. I think he became tired of being the jerk that everyone had become accustomed to and that he really does want people to trust him. "

"Do you think he's, like, I don't know, _safe_ now?"

"I think he's harmless. I think if someone provoked him, _tried _to make him upset and lash out, then yes, he more than likely would. Then again, wouldn't most of us if we were tested that far?"

"Yeah, that's true. You know, I used to be friends with him. Back in middle school. We were never really buddy buddy with each other, but we did hang out occasionally."

"Oh, really? Well that's.. interesting."

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure why he changed. He used to be really nice, too. Like, super polite and shit." Kurt nodded at this matter of factly. Well, he knew that Dave _seemed_ to be nice. He would just have to take Finn's word for it.

"People often change, Finn. Sometimes things just happen that make you a different person."

Finn glanced at Kurt and remained silent for a moment.

"Do you think something might of happened to him to change him?"

Kurt felt his stomach twist a little. He always worried about outing Dave when he would speak to people about him. Just one little wrong word and he could accidentally ruin someone's life. Maybe not ruin, exactly, but definitely mess with it greatly.

"Everyone has their demons, I guess. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" he said in reply to Finn. "All I know is that he and I are better now and he hasn't bullied me in quite some time. I honestly feel no threat from him any longer. I think the two of us are definitely on better terms now." Finn was quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"Huh, yeah, I guess you're right. If you think he's cool, I guess I do, too." Finn said, a look of understanding upon his features. Kurt smiled subtly and turned toward the driveway of what must have been Azimio's house. He parked along an open sided field that other cars had been parked at.

Of course, it would be hard to figure out it was a house at all, considering the _size_ of it. Kurt wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't set the address wrong when Finn began to get out of the car. Upon following him, he was shocked by how much money the football player must have had, because he was positive this was more of a mansion rather than a house. A house implied normalcy, a place much like everyone else's own home; this building was nothing like the houses of anyone Kurt knew. It was only outweighed in it's largeness by the beauty and landscaping of it. The mansion stood against an amazing backdrop of forest trees and fields of flowers on both sides, detailed iron fences lining it's side into a cascading backyard that must of held an actual maze of some sort. It was gorgeous.

Kurt and Finn walked toward the front door and were just about to knock when an excited Rachel opened it, as if she had somehow sensed their presence. Kurt did a double take as he took in the excited and exasperated tiny diva. She was wearing a slick black, leather dress with an "u" shaped collar, her hair was up in a loose bun and she wore high heeled shoes that had the appearance of flats. Even with the odd shoes of Rachel normality, she still looked stunning and different in her outfit. Kurt smiled at her as she began her rambling.

"Oh my God guys! You do not realize how many people are _here!_ It's already becoming crazy! I think I saw someone hanging from a chandelier! This is perfect experience to use for reference during future performances of party songs." Kurt and Finn side stepped her and walked into the gigantic house. The entire place was filled to the brim with students from McKinley. Some people were gathered in groups, laughing and drinking, others danced sporadically in front of a DJ, a small stage set in front of him. There was the aroma of alcohol and. what Kurt assumed was, drugs through out the hallway as they walked to a large room with the glee club spread out on three sofas. Everyone was laughing and tossing back drinks from small shot glasses. "Oh, c'mon you two! The whole club is over this way!"

Finn followed behind his girlfriend as Kurt turned away silently and slipped down the corridor. He began to search for the bar. No matter what happened, tonight was going to be a long night. Kurt was sure of it.

* * *

"So then I was like, that's not a pencil in my pocket, baby!" said one of the many jocks that Dave didn't give a fuck about. He sort of just stood there awkwardly as the other jocks high fived and laughed at the lame excuse of a joke he had just said. Dave scooted his way past the huddle of jocks and closer to the bar before pouring himself a glass of punch from the bowl that _hadn't_ been spiked.

"The fuck is the fairy looking in here for?"

Dave turned around and saw Kurt walking in, his face falling as he heard the same jock mock him. Dave looked at the idiot and scowled.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek. Don't fucking call him that."

Kurt smiled slightly at his words and walked over to the bar where Dave was standing. Dave tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as he took in the boy's appearance. God, he was beautiful. Why would anyone ever mock someone so perfect?

But then again, hadn't Dave done the exact same thing just a few months ago? He tried to shake the thought and smiled at the smaller boy. He heard Azimio elbow Derek and huff.

"If Dave ain't got no beef with Hummel, neither do we. Keep yo' comments to yourself." he said, causing Derek to frown and roll his eyes. Dave smirked at how amazing his best friend was and turned back to Kurt, seeing Kurt smile himself at Azimio's words.

"Hey, you made it." Dave said.

"Yeah, almost didn't make it to the bar because of Rachel, though. I had to sneak away." he said with a light laugh. "Do you think you could suggest me something to drink? I honestly don't know much about any alcoholic beverages."

Dave laughed and shook his head, turning back to the bar.

"Well, what kind of drink do you want?" he said with a smirk. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Something sweet. Something that'll give me the effects of alcohol and taste good. I don't know exactly what that is, but if you could find me something like that, it would be fantastic." he said. Dave tried to remember any of the drinks his mom made. She often times would let him actually have some of the really sweet ones when it was just the two of them. There was one he remembered liking that he thought he saw the ingredients for at Azimio's bar.

He reached for the sweetest brand of tequila he could find and then walked over to Az's kitchen, coming back with some grenadine and orange juice. He always loved the way that tequila sunrises looked when they're put together. He poured the drink together in a glass and handed it to Kurt with a small smile.

"This is a tequila sunrise. It's pretty sweet. It's one of my mom's favorite drinks."

Kurt looked at the drink before taking it from Dave and eyeing it cautiously. He sipped at it and then drunk some of it.

"It's not too bad. Thanks." he said with a smile. Dave licked his lips out of habit. "So why aren't you drinking, David?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders and bit at his lip.

"I don't want to risk both of us being drunk at a party. Couldn't really keep an eye on you if I can't see straight, right?" he said. Kurt nodded as his mouth fell into a little "o".

_There are other reasons I don't want to be at a party drunk with you,_ he thought to himself as he walked to Kurt's side.

"So, game room?" Kurt smiled and followed behind Dave as he walked through the crowd of people in the hallway.

"Game room." he replied in a low voice that was barely audible over the constant, rhythmic beat of the music. He side stepped a drunken couple that were stumbling into the wall opposite the door to the game room. He looked to Kurt and nodded his head at the door. Just as he was about to open the door to the down stairs room, he felt slender arms embracing him and the faint scent of perfume.

"_Kiss me, they're watching._" the Latina girl whispered into his ear. Dave looked back to Santana with an incredulous look, then begrudgingly kissed her lightly on the lips. They both smiled despite their selves and he turned back to the door. "They were saying you were going to a room alone with Lady Face and were becoming suspicious. I didn't want your dumb ass to screw up our cover. Sorry we both had to have icky hetero kisses." She gave him a mock disgusted face and smirked. "So where _are_ you two going?"

Dave shrugged and aimed his thumb in the direction of the door.

"Game room. Didn't really want to stay around everyone else." he said. "I mean, then I'd have to have even _more_ icky hetero kisses, Tana, and neither of us want that, right?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Dear God no. It's bad enough I have to hold your hand around em'. Kissing? That's a whole new level of no." she said. "Anyways, you mind if Britt and I join you? I don't exactly want to be around all of these idiots either. I don't get to kiss my girl around them." She looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Unless _you_ already had something planned to do down there."

Dave's felt his face heat up immediately. He knew that telling Santana about his feelings for Kurt had been a bad idea. Ever since the day she had asked him about Kurt, she's used the information to embarrass the hell out of him. She didn't belittle his feelings, just taunted him with them. He loved the girl, even if she had in fact black mailed him, but sometimes Lopez really scared him. He trusted she wouldn't tell Kurt, but he knew that didn't mean she wouldn't use every opportunity to embarrass him to do so. The girl had really worked her way into being his friend, and as much as he wished he could be angry at her for that, he couldn't. They both understood each other too much to give up on each other.

"Um, _no, _Lopez. I was just going down stairs with Kurt to get away from the masses. Thanks for your concern, though. Go get your girlfriend." he said reluctantly. No use in arguing with Santana.

Dave looked over to Kurt as the girl sauntered away.

"I think I'm going to go get a second drink." Kurt said.

"Do you know how to make it?" Dave asked with a confused look.

"I get the gist of it after watching you. Pretty simple, really. Just wait here, I guess. I'll be back in a few."

Before Dave could object, Kurt had turned and began down the hallway back to the bar. Dave just slouched against the game room door and fiddled with his shirt hem. He soon felt a little impatient and began to worry that Kurt had gotten lost or, worse, that the jocks had done something to him, when suddenly he looked up to see a smiling, straw sipping Kurt in front of him.

_God, he's so cute like that,_ Dave most definitely_ didn't_ think.

"You ready?" he asked as he reached for the door handle. Kurt nodded and he began down the stairs. He soon heard a second and third pair of feet behind himself and Kurt. A soft voice asking if they were 'going into a scary cave filled with those human eater things like in that movie with the hot girls', confirmed his suspicion of it being Santana and Brittany. He chuckled lightly to himself and flipped on the light switch as he reached the bottom steps. "So, uh, there are like two sofas and then a pool table, foosball table, and Xbox 360. You guys just want to sit around and chill for a bit, or do anything?"

Kurt sat down idly on the sofa to the left in the room and Dave cautiously stood to in front of the other seat, waiting to see if the boy made any objections. Kurt simply smiled up at him, so he sat down beside him. Santana, pulling Brittany along side here, sat in the sofa opposite them and smiled.

"Or, _you guys_ could sit around and _chill_, while I make out with my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend." she said as she turned to look at Brittany with lustful eyes. Dave huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Or you could, you know, _not_ do that. I kind of came down here partially to get away from that sort of shit, so-"

"Oh, don't get your rainbow colored panties in a bunch, Davey. I won't have yucky girl on girl action with my woman in front of you. Calm your tits." she said with a huff and a small glare. She obviously wasn't really mad, just disappointed that she wouldn't be getting to completely cut loose around David.

Dave sipped at his punch nonchalantly as the room became a little too quiet, the only noise booming from upstairs muffled by the walls and floor above head. Brittany sighed dreamily and leaned against Santana as they both leaned back onto the sofa's arm rest.

"It's so awesome that both of my unicorns are getting along now." Brittany said in a happy voice, a blissful smile on her face. Kurt looked up at the girl with a confused expression.

"But Santana and I haven't been fighting, Brittany?" he said. Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"No, Kurtsy, I meant you and Dave." she said with a giggle. Dave began to choke on his sip of drink and looked up at Brittany with wide eyes. Then he looked to Santana and glared, but was surprised to see the other girl looking just as confused.

"How did.. how did you know I was _gay_, Britt?" he said in a suddenly very small voice. She just smiled and stared at him innocently._  
_

"Well it was easy. I just knew."

"But, _how?_"

"I saw the way you always look at Kurtsy. It's like the way Edward looks at Bella in Twilight. Like you want to jump him and bite his neck but also break cars for him. Then I realized you had to be a unicorn. You just hide your horn from everyone." she said without hesitation. Dave's eyes widened considerably and he heard Kurt giggle beside him. His whole face felt on fire. "That's why I now name you the official unicorn protector. Treat him well, young fellow unicorn. He's got the brightest horn I've ever seen. You should feel honored that I give you this royal title. It's very prestigious."

Kurt full on laughed and began to grip his sides. Dave just imagined what it would feel like if the world would magically just swallow him whole right then.

"Thank you, Brittany. I'm sure David here will take good care of me." Kurt said between fits of giggles. Dave tried to ignore the way his heart felt bigger when Kurt played along. At least he didn't think it was weird that Dave stared at him like Edward Cullen. "But, on a more serious note, you can't let anyone know about David. Just let's keep the fact that he's a unicorn between the four of us, alright?"

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Well, yeah, else wise he wouldn't be hiding his horn." she said. "Besides, we wouldn't want any other unicorns to get jealous. Some people might want Davey to be their protector and then Kurt would be sad."

Kurt slowly stopped laughing and began to blush. Dave took this as his chance to laugh. Kurt playfully hit him and then turned back to sipping his drink, already half way through with the colorful liquid.

"So why exactly are you drinking, Lady Face?" Santana said, her hands playfully twining through Brittany's hair. "I mean, you're always such a prude. I haven't seen you drink since April Rhodes made you puke all of over Ms. Pillsbury's feet."

Dave laughed loudly.

"_What?_" he said in a choked voice. Kurt just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I had a hang over and puked all over Ms. Pillsbury's feet. Didn't she just say what happened? I mean, really David? It isn't that funny." he said in a pissy tone. "Stop laughing David!" he said with a laugh of his own.

David clutched his sides and covered his face with one hand and tried to stop his laughing. Kurt tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Anyways, Santana, I'm drinking because I felt like it. And because I'm pissed off about being dumped for someone else." he said. Dave's laughing came to a slow stop and he looked over to see Kurt. Kurt wore a some what hurt, some what pissed expression. At least he wasn't crying. Dave could hardly hold himself back from hugging the smaller boy earlier in the locker room.

"Hobbit broke up with you? Why the fuck did he do that?" Santana replied in an angry tone.

_That's my girl_, Dave thought to himself with a smirk.

"He's a total douche bag, Kurt. Don't worry about his sorry ass. There are _way_ better guys out there for you." she said, glancing to Dave for only long enough for the larger boy to catch it. "Besides, I never liked him anyways. Don't let him get to you. I bet his new little twink boyfriend is just as much of an idiot as him."

"Can't say much about twinks when I am one, Santana." he said with a sigh. "Besides, we're still friends. I think. He just said he didn't feel anything for me. He was trying his hardest to be a gentlemen about it. I can't help if I'm a little bitter, though. I mean.. it's not like Lima is crawling with willing and available gay guys."

_Nope. Just one. And he used to scare the shit out of you because he was a dumb ass. Now all he wants is to beg for your forgiveness and to kiss you senseless, _Dave thought to himself with a small sigh. He knew Kurt deserved better than him. He wasn't going to even _suggest_ anything between the two. That would be low even for him.

"Anyways, I think I'll be fine. I just need to get my mind off of my love life for a little while." he said as he sucked down the last bit of his drink. "Besides, this drink is pretty damn good. I'm happy that I'm not being my apparently prudish self."

"Speaking of drinks, I think I'm going to go with Britt to get some beers." she replied as she sat up with Brittany, then made her way over to the steps. "You want anything?"

"Another one of these, please. Just use the orange juice, tequila, and grenadine."

"Sure thing. You want anything, Dave?" He shook his head and Santana made her way up the stairs beside Brittany. "Your loss." she shouted over her shoulder.

Dave turned back to Kurt and sighed.

"Don't drink so fast, Kurt. You'll get way drunk way too quickly and you'll have the biggest hangover ever tomorrow." he said. Kurt smiled appreciatively and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be _fine_, David. It's sweet that you're trying to watch out for me, but I'm fine." he said. Then his face softened as he looked into Dave's eyes. "So is it true what Brittany said? Do you look at me like that?"

Dave blushed but sighed.

"I'm on the Bullywhips. Of course I'd look at you like you need protection. Kind of comes with the job." he said. He forced his cheeks to stop blushing and took a sip of his punch. "Are you sure you should be drinking? You're already starting to be more straight forward about things. I'm kind of scared that you'll go crazy if you drink too much."

"Oh, Dave. Nothing would make _me_ too straight forward. You're being a drama queen. I'm _fine._" Kurt replied. He leaned back into the sofa and sighed as he pushed a couple stray hairs out of his face. "I'm sure I might become buzzed, but I'll make sure I don't do anything too stupid." Then he looked back to Dave with a smirk and swiveled his head. "Besides, you said you wouldn't let me do anything stupid, either. I trust you'll stand by your word, David."

David blushed again and let out a breath.

"Yeah, yeah. You're safe with me."

He looked over to the steps to see Santana, a look of annoyance on her face, walk in with a beer, a drink for Kurt, and apparently the hockey team.

_Well, fuck, _Dave thought to himself. Looked like they weren't going to get away from the jocks any longer. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: So if I sound really stupid when talking about drinking and alcohol, it's because I know _nothing_ about drinking. I go to my cousin for her advice and based my knowledge of drinks from online and from what drink I knew my mom liked. If it sounds idiotic, just give me some advice. Or really give me advice on anything in particular you think I need advice on. I'd like to thank everyone for the sweet reviews so far. Please keep em' coming! Any spelling or grammar errors, just let me know and I'll be sure to try to fix them. I'm still pretty new to this whole writing and publishing thing. I usually only write stuff that no one else sees. I'd like to personally thank kurtofsky4eva for the advice on my other chapter. Anyways, reviews are loved. The next chapter will be probably up in a day or two, depending on my school work load and my free time.**


	4. Betting On Limping Horses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. One can only dream of creating the amazing that is Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky.**

**Warning: A lot of swearing and homophobic slurs.**

* * *

It didn't take long before the hockey team decided they wanted to fuck around. Soon, they had a beer pong game set up and were all yelling and betting on each other. Dave couldn't help the disappointment from them coming into his little escape settle over him. He had really thought that maybe he and Kurt could possibly _bond._ Maybe become friends. He knew he couldn't expect much more than that, but to at least have Kurt as his friend, well that would be pretty fucking amazing as is.

He watched the left side team cry out in joy as one of the puckheads made a clear shot into one of the farthest cups. The other team mumbled and sighed and their front man gulped down the drink. Dave rolled his eyes and turned his head to glance at Santana. She was picking at her nails and had an obviously pissed look on her face.

"Yo, Karofsky. Wanna play a game with us?" one of right side players asked, looking to Dave. Dave thought his name might be something like Trent or Trenton, but he honestly couldn't remember some of the team. Especially the newer players.

"Nah, thanks. I don't really feel like drinking tonight." he said nonchalantly. The team all began to mutter words of discouragement. They apparently didn't like that Dave was blowing them off.

"Sorry the fucktard brigade followed me down, Davey boy." Santana whispered as she sat down beside Dave. He just shrugged and she leaned onto his shoulder. "Let's act more coupley so they don't bitch."

"Yeah, whatever." Dave said. "As long as they stay off our cases, I guess this isn't entirely terrible."

Santana handed Kurt his drink and then sipped at her own beer.

"Thanks. I'm going to need to get drunk to hang around the puckheads." Kurt said as he took the drink from Santana's grasp. "Good thing I'm already starting to feel a little light headed. So what's going on upstairs with the gleeks? And where's Brittany?"

Santana sighed and fanned her hand out as if to dismiss the other glee kids.

"Well, Frankenteen and Jew bitch are arguing over some comment Finn made about Quinn, the asians are sucking face, Cedes, Sam, and Britt are all dancing since she decided she wanted to stay upstairs, Quinn is just ignoring everyone and looking pissy, and Artie and Puck are playing strip poker with a bunch of cheerios. Same old, same old." she said. Kurt giggled and sipped some of his drink through his straw.

"The glee club is always so predictable. It's hilarious." Kurt said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, everyone but you tonight. You're down here getting wasted with Dave Karofsky. You're always so stuck up and snobby, it's pretty fucking weird to see you trying to relax." she said with a glance at Kurt.

"I'm not that much of a prude."

"You have way less experience points than everyone else, though. It's like you're trying to make up for lost time now."

"Excuse me, but aside from Puck, I'm the oldest member of glee club."

"Yeah, yeah, you're older. But when it comes to _real_ experience, you're dumb founded. Face it Kurt, you're a child." Santana said with playful venom in her voice. It was striking to Dave how Santana had her way of doing that; both playing with you and hurting you spontaneously. You could never seem to figure out if you should be angry or used to her ways.

"Whatever, Santana. Just because I don't sleep around doesn't mean I'm inexperienced. It means I'm _mature._ Probably the most mature person at McKinley." Kurt replied, then took a quick slurp of his drink. "And anyways, I could care less that I am inexperienced in the ways of assholes and hormonal teenagers. It isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Wow," Dave said, with a chuckle. "You're on a roll today, Fancy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared daggers into David.

"And what exactly do you mean by _that?_" he replied hastily.

"Earlier you said shit-faced, now you're saying assholes. I don't think I've ever heard you say so many inappropriate words in one day." Dave couldn't contain the humorous smile from tugging at his mouth, and just gave in, resulting in Kurt narrowing his eyes. Dave could care less, it was hilarious for those lips that he found so beautiful to allow such profanities to slip past.

"I can say 'fuck' and a lot of other bad words as well, David Karofsky." Kurt said with an evil smirk. Dave's smile faltered and he felt his face heat up ever slightly.

_That was the single sexiest thing I've ever heard,_ Dave thought as he tried to force out a small, strangled laugh. _Does he fucking _know_ how that makes me feel? I think he does this shit on purpose now._

"I think this drink is getting to me. I'm saying fuck like it's nothing." he said as he sighed and leaned back. "Anywho, Santana, my point remains. I'm just on a higher level of intelligence than most of McKinley. Get used to the fact that sometimes I'll surprise you. Pretty sure that wasn't the first thing on my list of things to do, though. Surprising you really isn't the high point of my evening, thank you."

"Well I love you, too, Twink Lips. Sorry you can't handle the fact that you're the sheltered, ultimate gay virgin that you are." she said, her words hot and a little angry. This was Santana's way of handling other people, Dave knew that, but he couldn't help but feel a little pissed at Santana's statement. Honestly, who the fuck cares about virginity?

Oh, yeah. All teenagers every where.

"What, you can't get anyone to fuck the fag out of you, Hummel?" Cory Henderson, a scrawny looking, red headed hockey player said from in front of David, Kurt and Santana at the table where they were holding the beer pong game. He glared and smirked maliciously. "What a shame."

"How about you mind your own goddamn business, Henderson? Far as I can tell, no one is crawling on their knees begging to suck you off." Dave said angrily as he stood up, shrugging Santana over lightly. She huffed and glared at the puckheads, before tossing back her hair and rolling her eyes. "I'm getting fucking sick of your shit lately, man. Do you guys just sit around talking about gay guys all of the time? I mean, far as I can tell, that's probably not a very _straight_ thing to do now, is it?"

Henderson's eyes sharpened and he just smiled wider.

"You turning into a faggot on us, Karofsky? You're always taking up for the butt fuckers lately, and you never seem to want to hang around us. What? Because we don't like dicks, you're suddenly too good for us? Or wait, is that just it? Because we don't like _your_ dick?" he said, the rest of the hockey players sneering, some looking pale faced out of fear of David's reaction, and some looking very uncomfortable. Mostly, though, they were laughing.

"Fuck you, Henderson."

"I already have a girlfriend to do that, so I'll have to pass. I ain't a queer."

Dave felt his anger boiling. For a second, he wanted to do nothing but slam the other boy into a wall and make him beg for mercy and-

"David has a girlfriend, too, you know. I bet he gets more ass from Santana than you do from whatever puck bunny whore you're with." Kurt said in a slurred rush. He sounded pissed, but oddly composed. As if being drunk and composed was possible. He was still out of his normal character with the cursing, and it made David uncomfortable. He didn't honestly like drunk, pissy, mouthy Kurt. Not that he didn't like the defending him part. No, that was pretty fucking awesome. It was just that he loved the innocence in Kurt. The way he always appeared so sweet and angelic no matter what he said. Even when he was tearing you apart, he had this beauty to it. This elegance. It was one of the many things that had Dave entranced with him. Not that he'd ever admit to it, but he liked how innocent Kurt was. He had this strange ability of being adorable and sexy as hell to Dave at the same time.

"I bet Santana is just a decoy for Davey boy here. Honestly you two queers couldn't get a girl to fuck you if you _paid_ them." Henderson replied hotly.

Kurt smiled and got out of his place on the sofa, his eyes appearing glossy and dangerous as he moved toward Cory. Dave felt his palms becoming sweaty. Did the hockey team all just decidedly call him gay _and _believe it? Did that mean.. that he was out now?

Dave's head was whirling and he wanted to puke.

"Oh really, now? How about we make that lil' statement interesting, huh?" Kurt said with an angry laugh. "How about we place some bets?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, princess?" Henderson said with a glare at Kurt, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Dave's stomach honestly couldn't have felt more sick right then, he believed.

"You heard me. Fucking _bet_ me. Put money on the line. Say that I can't get a girl and then place money on that belief." he said. He turned back for a flash to wink at Dave and Santana.

_What the fuck is he _doing_?_ Dave thought as he breathed a little heavier. _He's going to get us both either killed or force me out of my fucking iron barred closet. _

Only Fancy could do this shit and get away with it in Dave's world. Only him.

"Okay, I'm game. I _bet_ you and Karofsky couldn't get a girl if you tried. A hundred bucks says it." he said with a grin. He looked up to Dave and chuckled bitterly. Dave tried to keep himself from falling over or spewing his guts because of his nerves.

"Deal. You're on." Kurt said as he spun on his heal. He crossed his arms and looked to Santana, making a small symbol with his fingers. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"You evil fucking genius.." she said in a low voice so that the rest of the room remained oblivious, as Dave sat back down beside her.

"Here are the rules though, Hummel. You have to have proof. I don't care if we gotta hear you screwing or what. And it has to be tonight. Try to get it done soon, I don't want to spend my whole night waiting for your pathetic hundred dollars. I might need it to take my boys out for some victory drinks after you realize how much of an idiot you are for even trying this bet." he huffed and the group of puckhead snickered, their expressions turning into ones of humored pity.

Dave wanted to run home and just go to sleep forever. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. Not at all. Why the hell did Kurt think this was a good idea? Didn't he realize that Dave already hated trying to fake _date _a girl? How did he think he could ever really have sex with a girl? When David was fully lying to himself, sure, he could have probably gotten a blow job and just closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it. But now? Now that he was finally admitting that he was gay and that vaginas honestly repulsed him sexually?

No. He couldn't and he wouldn't. He didn't even know how Kurt could.

Kurt smirked and pulled Santana and Dave up by their hands in a swift movement that cause Dave to stagger for a moment.

"So, Santana, you up for a little ménage-a-trois?" he said with a glint of mischief in his voice. The Latina girl laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing, Gay Face. Sounds fun to me. C'mon, Dave baby. Let's go have some fun." she said as she pulled Dave behind her, Kurt dragging her up the stairs and through the door to the crowded party halls. Dave felt his middle clench and he felt so dizzy. He just wanted to sit down and be left alone. It was becoming insane now.

Why had both of the _only_ gay people he knew just agree to have a threesome with him? It didn't even make any drunk sense, if that's what it was.

Santana looked over her shoulder and winked.

"Don't get too worked up, big boy. We've got a _plan._"

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a short chapter and I wish it wasn't, but it obviously is. I think that it isn't the best, per say, but I have a bunch of plans for the next chapter and I'm already organized up until Chapter 10. I'm already starting to plot farther than that, way farther, because the party and the night of the party is honestly only the beginning of the story. I have a lot else planned for this fic, and I'm thinking it'll be pretty lengthy. Probably 30 something chapters. Maybe. Hopefully. That is if I can keep myself coming up with ideas for this thing. I'm pretty psyched so far. It's going to be funnnn. Yet again, I apologize if Kurt seems out of character while drunk. I just always pictured him being sort of bitchy and mouthy when drunk. Like a super pissed, filterless Kurt who takes up challenges easily. Reviews are greatly welcomed and encouraged. I will shower you with cookies for them.**


	5. Tequila Makes His Belt Come Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. If I did, you wouldn't probably be reading this. You'd be watching it. Or something like it.**

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lopez?" Dave said nervously as the door shut behind the three of them. The bedroom was the only vacant one they could find upon reaching the second floor of the house. They had walked in on one too many couples going at 'it' in one way or another.

At least they knew Jacob Ben Israel was too busy with other matters at hand than to take into account their bet fueled threesome.

The one that Dave was _not_ going to let happen.

"You really honest to God think I, Santana Lopez, self proclaimed lesbian, am going to get it on with two of the gayest guys I know? Where do you find _any_ sense in that?" the Latina replied in a snark tone. She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder and sat down on the bed, Kurt opting to sit beside her with a smug grin.

"Well.. No. I just.. I was pretty fucking confused. I still am. I mean, what exactly _are_ you planning on doing?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, so remember when we were downstairs?" Dave nodded. "Kurtsy here made a little 'A' with his hands. I knew that only meant one thing."

"The Easy A method." Kurt said quickly in a breathless laugh.

Dave stared at them both with a look of pure confusion and worry.

"Okay, I can see you're hurting yourself trying to figure out what we're talking about." Kurt said. "A few weeks ago, Rachel had a big sleep over. She was just about to put on a musical when everyone in the room politely screamed on her and said they wanted to watch something fit properly for a slumber party."

"I didn't feel like listening to the midget's musical or probably any other movies she had, so I put on a boot legged copy of Easy A." Santana said. Dave still stared somewhat befuddled.

"Obviously you haven't seen the movie. In it, there's a scene where Emma Stone's character decides to help out a boy who she befriends by pretending in an obnoxiously loud way to have sex with him whilst at a party. They do so because the boy is gay and wants people to accept him more at school." Kurt said with a knowing smile. "When we saw the movie, we all thought it was hilarious and decided that we needed to one day pull some sort of crazy stunt like she had. We said if we ever came across a situation like any of the ones that happened in the movie, we'd simply make an 'A' with our fingers to one of the slumber party attendees. I never thought it would actually have any use, and now looking back it was admittedly girlish and silly. And apparently a very much needed thing."

Santana laughed and stood up to walk over to David.

"So you see, Dave, we're not _really_ going to have a threesome. We're going to make them _think_ we did." she said as she draped her arms on Dave's shoulders. He visibly began to relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"And here I thought you both had gone mad." he said with a roll of his eyes. "So, what's the plan? How do we, uh, _pretend_ to have a threesome?"

"By making as much noise and obscene language as we can. Jumping on the bed and what not might help sell the act as well." Kurt chimed in. He finished off his drink and placed it on a bedside table. "From what I could tell, the jocks and a bunch of other party goers followed behind us not so subtly. They're probably at the door waiting for us to start."

Santana grinned and walked over to the bed, pulling David behind her.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint our audience, now would we?" she said with an cheeky grin. He let out a sigh of nerves and closed his eyes.

If this didn't work, then exactly what the _fuck_ was he going to do?

"First off, let's get this straight. No, and I mean_ no_ pretending to have sex with each other, got it? That ruins the whole façade we got going here." she said as she stood up on the bed. Dave and Kurt both nodded. "Secondly, as much as I hate it, you're going to both have to pretend to be taking me from whatever means necessary. If that means one of you guys get my mouth, then the other gets my cooties infested lady parts or the only part of my body you probably don't mind. I suggest girl parts if you want them to think you're straight. This being a threesome, we gots to get them to think you're both man enough to take a girl and go all controlling on her, even if your idea of sex is mushy man on man loving with rainbows and fireworks going off in the distance. They need to think that you're both either not gay," she pointed to David. "or temporarily not gay." she said as she turned to Kurt.

"Excuse me, but the fact that I don't like your girl parts doesn't make me any less of a man than the fact that you don't like my boy parts makes you a woman, got that Lopez?" Kurt said as he flipped a piece of hair behind his ear. David snickered as Santana glared at him.

_Touché, Fancy. T__ouché,_ Dave thought with a smug grin.

"Whatever, Lady Lips. Let's get this show on the road." Santana replied as she began to make the bed creak ever so slightly with her constant bouncing. "One of you guys figure out where you're putting your imaginary junk in me."

"I call mouth." Dave said.

"Fine, give _me_ the cooties, David." Kurt said with a bitch face that had a hard time concealing a smile. "In your defense, it somehow does make _me_ seem manlier to these assholes, so maybe you aren't an inconsiderate neanderthal when it comes to my sexual prowess around the female sex."

Dave laughed despite himself and began to make the bed move a little more. They had been keeping dangerously quiet, but if this were to work, they were going to have to pull out all of the stops. The puckheads had to actually believe they had both had sex with Santana. It was almost of utter importance to Dave now that they had all questioned his sexuality.

Santana let out a fake, shocked moan and moved the bed ever faster.

"Oh, Kurt. Fucking God, how the _hell _do you do _that?_" she said as loudly as she could, her breath frantic and needy sounding.

It was probably a very good thing that both of these boys were gay.

"Damn right, bitch. Take it from Papi Hummel. Who's your daddy?" Kurt said with an eager and slightly angry voice. Dave wanted to laugh so hard at Kurt's use of words, but it held it in as he bit down lightly on the back of his fist.

"You are K- Mhmph!" Santana said before Dave placed his hand down snug on her mouth and grinned.

"Can't have Kurt having all of the fun, now can we baby? Gotta make sure I get some action from those lips. Too much talk in you tonight." Dave said as he began to rock the bed just a tad more. The bed creaked with urgency but it's make and size made it obvious that it had no intention of breaking upon the steady and bouncing weight of the three teens. "God, Tana, you can fucking _swallow?_ Shiiiiiit."

"She can do all kinds of things, this bad girl here!" Kurt said as he reached down to undo his belt. Dave's eyes widened considerably but he looked on as Kurt undid the studded belt and held it out infront of him. He pulled the belt into an 'o' shape and clutched the two opposite sides, pulling them together quickly resulting in a snapping noise coming from the middle. He grinned widely and did it a second time.

Santana made an exaggerated growl like moan and huffed out air.

"Yeah, she got her mouth wrapped pretty far down me right now. No complaints coming from this end, Tana." Dave replied, grunting loudly and taking in a heavy breath. Santana tried to make a slurping noise as she moaned out a little louder. "Getting pretty close, baby."

The three made haste to work on the bed and Kurt made whipping noises as they jumped slightly in sync, all moaning out and grunting. They let out a few expletives and began to breathe as heavy as they could.

"Ready for your close up, bitch?" David said as he took his hand off of Santana's mouth as she made a popping sound.

"Ready as ever, baby!" she nearly yelled, nearly moaning the words.

"Make that a double shot. I'm not going to last much longer." Kurt said as he grunted. Santana made a few more quick paced moans, followed by some 'ohs' and 'yesses'. Finally they all made a loud thump as they jumped up and landed on their bottoms on the bed, almost knocking Kurt off the edge. They strangled back some laughs and made a few last minute moans of post orgasmic ecstasy.

After a few 'oohs' and 'ahs', they all settled back onto the bed, shoulder to shoulder. From outside of the door, they could hear murmuring and sounds of shock. They all giggled lowly as they glanced at each other, on the verge of near snickers. The whole act seemed to have been a success.

"I'm pretty sure they fucking _fell _for it, dude." Dave said with a small smile of appreciation for his two friends.

"If they didn't, then my acting skills need definite and direct attention. If I can't fool utter idiots into believing I would have a threesome, I could never fool a Broadway audience of anything." Kurt said with a grin. "I think that it worked pretty well, though. I still feel a little high off of those drinks and all of this energy."

"Well, to complete the act, lemme give us all an official head of sex hair. Lord knows you two have no clue how to do that." Santana said as she sat up and turned her attention on the two boys.

She smiled at them excitedly and reached her hands out in opposite directions to simultaneously rustle their hair. She ran her hands through Kurt's scalp and gave it a slight tug and twist, and ruffled Dave's quickly, throwing the short barely there curls in every which way. With a chuckle, she sat back and tossed her own hair around a little wildly, letting it fall down a little fuller and more disheveled.

Normally Kurt would have freaked, but given the circumstances decided it was undoubtedly for the best. David just thought it was funny to see them all with their hair so distraught and their faces flush from jumping and laughing. He honestly didn't think this would have been a high point for his evening, but now looking at them as they all sat in the large guest bedroom with contented grins and wicked thoughts of how to mull the hell out of this contraversary, he couldn't really think of things going much differently.

Kurt got up and walked closer to the door.

"C'mon, guys, we'll have to face the music sooner or later." he said with half lidded eyes and a mischievous grin. Dave got up and walked over, messing the blankets up and tossing them around before hand.

"Wait just a second." Santana said as she reached between her legs and pulled down a pair of lacy red panties, throwing them over her shoulder, letting them land over top a lamp in the corner of the room. "Don't worry, I gots a spare on. Always wear two pairs to parties." Kurt and Dave stiffled laughs again as she came over and looped her arms between the crook of their elbows on either side of her. They all smiled smugly and went over to open the door. "And that, fellas, is how a woman handles two men at once. Glad to be the first to pop your hetero cherry, Kurt." she said with a wink as the three of them pushed past the crowd that had formed in the hallway.

Upon noticing their intrusion, the party goers all began to whoop and shout at the three. Some let out cat calls and some just yelled words of obvious 'encouragement' of their racy act. The three walked down the stairs arm in arm and landed on the final step in front of Henderson, who's face fell and he looked down to the carpet before reaching back to their eyes.

"I believe you us a hundred bucks." Kurt said as he placed his hand out, palm up.

Henderson muttered to himself about 'losing a sure fire bet to a fag' and then reached into his pocket to retrieve the settled sum of money. He handed over the five twenty dollar bills. Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"You might have lost your bet to a fag, but I'm pretty sure you weren't counting on not having as much sex as one." Kurt said. He smirked and walked away with Santana and Dave still in tow.

"So what now?" asked Santana as they entered the room where the music had been blasting. At the sound of music, Kurt began to smile wider and looked over to Santana with a knowing look. She caught a glimpse of it and smiled back, her face giving way to a look that screamed 'hell yes' to his silent suggestion.

The two let go of Dave and ran over to the DJ's table. He saw them making big hand gestures as they described something to the man behind the spin tables. He smiled in response and handed over two microphones. Kurt and Santana took one each and walked up onto the stage.

_Oh, shit,_ Dave thought as he moved closer to the stage and a bit away from the hallway. _What the hell are they doing _now_?_

* * *

Kurt beamed at Santana as he walked onto the stage. The small spot light strung up on the low set ceiling faced toward him as he adjusted his placement in the center beside Santana. They both looked over to each other and laughed lightly, then turned their attention back to the task at hand.

_As it appears, my tipsy state is actually making tonight quite enjoyable,_ Kurt thought to himself.

Everyone on the dance floor slowly turned to gawk at them and Kurt felt the knee buckling nervous flip in his stomach. He always felt the undeniable sense of rightness when the room turned to him. Whenever an audience appeared, he always seemed to find himself caught so high in the moment, that he barely had time to register whatever course of action he would take. The events would always seem to transpire in both slow motion and at the same time all too quickly for his liking. He sometimes wished he could freeze time, and others would only beg for it to end.

Right now he was at a middle ground; nervous because he was about to perform unscheduled at a party and excited as all fuck because he was about to perform at a _party._ The feeling of performing in general took over most of the fear (along with the alcohol's help, he was sure) and he lifted the mic to his mouth.

He heard Santana begin right about the same time as the beat in the background had.

_Na na na_  
_Come on_  
_Na na na_  
_Come on_  
_Na na na na na_  
_Come on_  
_Na na na_  
_Come on_  
_Come on_  
_Come on_

He smiled to himself as she began and felt his body already beginning to find a rhythm in the beat. Santana smirked and began to dance provocatively around the stage, throwing her hips from side to side slowly but surely, then suddenly dropping to the ground and opening and closing her knees in a quick move, only to bring her body back up and to switch places with Kurt on the stage as they crossed. Kurt began the verse as it began.

_Feels so good being bad_  
_There's no way I'm turning back_  
_Now the pain is my pleasure_  
_Cause nothing could measure_

Santana picked up on the verse where he had left off.

_Love is great, love is fine_  
_Out the box, out of line_  
_The affliction of the feeling_  
_Leaves me wanting more_

The two harmonized for the chorus and dropped to the floor in a somewhat sudden fashion, walking on their knees to each other and then doing the same upper body swivel, then turned to roll over quickly, landing hand and knees and crawling past each other. They thrusted their hips up jerkily as they stood on their knees with their backs to each other. It was both sudden and seemingly choreographed at the same time.

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

The two took turns singing the 'na na na's and 'come on's, Kurt taking lead again when they reached the second verse.

_Love is great, love is fine_  
_Out the box, out of line_  
_The affliction of the feeling_  
_Leaves me wanting more_

Kurt got down into a push up position as Santana took over vocals for the first repetition of the chorus. She lowered herself onto his back as he pushed up slowly and lifted with her sitting on him. Kurt then rolled out from under Santana and smirked as she stood and he crawled towards her. She stepped backwards with a finger move daring for him to come to her.

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

_S-S-S  
And  
M-M-M  
S-S-S  
And  
M-M-M_

_Oh_  
_I love the feeling_  
_You bring to me_  
_Oh, you turn me on_  
_It's exactly what_  
_I've been yearning for_  
_Give it to me strong_

The two kept up an elaborate back and forth dance, their bodies paralleling each other in an odd but attractive way. They both finished the song strong and after stood with their backs together, heads tilted up.

The crowd of dancers broke into applause and Kurt smiled wider. Santana nudged him slightly and he heard her laugh in appreciation of the awesome idea of performing the number.

Kurt was pretty sure everyone had loved it.

* * *

Dave had hated it.

He could barely breath from all that watching Kurt's body move so suddenly and determinedly on the stage had done to him.

He knew he had to be terribly hard and his face just _had _to be scarlet red. He had always had a.. _hard_ time watching Kurt perform, always feeling like he'd never compare to someone so beautiful and graceful in his moves, but tonight was different. This was an excited and thrilled Kurt performing on the spot just for the adrenaline of it.

And he somehow turned out to be better than when he had been choreographed. David really saw no sense in it. How had Kurt been so fucking amazing _on the spot? _He obviously hadn't prepared for this; Kurt performing the number at all was a shocker, but taken into the account that he was under the influence made it slightly less shocking.

Still only slight, though. Dave was sure at some point his mouth had fallen past it's point of dislocation. He was just glad no one was around to see him so blatantly _staring and gaping at Kurt Hummel._

He of course could have used the ruse that he had been gaping at Santana, but he didn't know if he could believably pull that stunt off. It was quite likely he'd just blubber out an admission of being in awe of the wonderment that was Kurt.

When the number ended, he scrambled away to the bar and tried to gulp down some more _non_ spiked punch and trying to calm his ever persistent problem.

_Why the fuck did he have to do that fucking amazing song right now? I'm in _pain_ here!_ Dave thought as he rubbed a thumb along his forehead harshly.

He suddenly felt a high shrill laugh come from behind him, along with a hand across his shoulders.

"Oh my god! Did you _see_ us, David?" Kurt said in a sing song voice towards his ear. "They fucking _loved _us!"

David shook his head and let out a breath. At least his problem was going away.

"Yeah, you two were pretty badass out there." he replied, his face still obviously flustered. Kurt smiled and began to slip back wards as he laughed. Dave caught him just before falling and heaved him up to stand up right. "You really need to calm down now, Kurt. You're getting kind of ridiculous."

Kurt's smile faltered and he tried to pull Dave closer. Dave instead brushed him off and began to walk away to get Kurt something to drink that _wouldn't_ make matters worse.

"D-Davey! Don't just leave me.." Kurt said with a pout face. Dave stopped and turned back to look at Kurt.

"Davey?" he said, an obvious look of disapproval of the name on his face. He winced lightly and Kurt sighed glumly.

"Maybe I should have one more drink. And then stop." Kurt said as a small smile crept onto his face. Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nope. No more for you. You're already calling me Davey. There needs to be a _line, _Kurt." Dave said as he sighed.

Kurt put on his best bitch face and glared at Dave.

"Well, fine then. I'll just go ahead and go home." he said as he reached into his pocket for his keys. "I guess I'll be seeing you Mo- Hey!" he squealed as Dave jerked the keys from his hand and dangled them behind his head with a victorious look. Kurt glared daggers into him. "You're inconsolable, David Karofsky."

David bit his lip and chuckled to himself.

"Look, I'll just drive you home if you really want to go already." he said. "I'm not letting you drive like this."

Kurt sighed, defeated, and used one hand to fix his hair as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I.. I guess you're right." he said as he rolled his eyes. Then his face fell and winced inwardly. "Except, then I'd be leaving my car here and if I go home now, my dad will know I've been drinking."

Oh. David hadn't thought of that.

"Well, uh, maybe there's some place you can stay the night? I'm supposed to be staying here, so I could keep an eye on your car." Dave said. "I could drive you where ever you really need me to."

Kurt smiled lightly and Dave could have sworn wore the slightest of a blush for a second.

"Do you.. do you know anywhere I could stay, Dave? I mean.. all of the glee club has pretty much been covering for each other tonight and will probably be doing so for the rest of the night. I don't exactly want to have to beg one of them for a place to stay." he said as he sucked in his lip slightly.

Dave thought for a second before he realized the easiest solution.

"You could stay here with me and Az. Then tomorrow you could drive home." he suggested with a small, most likely, hopeful smile. Kurt frowned a little and shrugged.

"I don't know.. I mean, I know I can trust _you_." he said, drawing out the last word. "But I honestly don't know Azimio."

"Don't worry, Fancy. He's totally cool now. He's my best friend. I um.. I actually think I might uh, you know, _tell_ _him_ soon." Dave said as he rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips nervously.

"R-really?" Kurt said, a small smile dancing on his lips. "That's great, Dave!"

"Thanks, Kurt. But uh.. seriously, you can trust him. Scout's honor." he said with a shy smile and held up a palm.

"Well.. if you trust him that much, I guess I can be okay with staying the night here." he said. "But I was wondering if maybe we could.. I don't know, go for a ride or something? I kind of just want to get away from the crowd. I'm starting to get a head ache, honestly."

Kurt was obviously quickly coming off of his stage induced high and Dave nodded quickly.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon. We'll go ride out to somewhere or uh, something, and come back when the party has died down." he said.

Kurt smiled and agreed. At least now Dave could finally spend some time getting to know Kurt.

Or at least try to keep him from getting too sick from drinking so much.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I sure have been getting a good amount of reviews! You guys are awesome, man. I don't think I ever really post chapters this quickly. I finished up the majority of this within an hour or so. Which is probably slow for some people, but I get distracted easily. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I plan on responding directly tomorrow when I get the chance. I hope you guys are liking the way this thing is going so far. I'm pretty nervous/excited/cannot wait to start the next few chapters. I'll just say that I have a very specific direction for these two and I don't think many people have tried it before. Note the I don't think part. Anyways, please review and let me know what you all think!**

_"S&M" by Rihanna belongs to just that. Rihanna. Not me. I wouldn't mind owning Rihanna or her music though._


End file.
